Temple of the Slorg
The Temple of the Slorg was a pyramidal structure near the center of Kazad Bridge. It was used as a place of worship for The Great Slorg. Iados grew a secret stash of stankweed in the basement arboreum. Descriptions The Temple Outside: "The structure is pyramidal in shape, but constructed of iron and glass. It stands out from the surrounding wood and stone structures. Inside the frosted windows, fires burn – giving the impression that the entire pyramid is glowing, even in daylight. At the top, a large bonfire burns constantly." Inside: "Inside, tan and red stone frame a diverse garden. All sorts of foliage grow and are delicately maintained. Pillars circle a large pool of water in the center of the chamber. In the center of the pool is an enormous statue of a worm-like creature with claws and fangs." The Basement Arboreum "You follow Iados through a fairly well hidden hatch in the back of the temple. A thin corridor leads down steeply into the ground. The corridor opens up to a long rectangular room with plants lining the walls, and covering a large planter in the center. The air is humid, and smells strongly of manure. Scattered around the room are glowing orbs of sunlight bobbing up and down. The constantly shifting shadows give the room an eerie glow." "At the end of the room sits a glass case with its own glowing orb floating above it. Inside is a small dead tree, with a vine snaking its way up and through its branches. The vine flowers in scattered groupings with bright pink petals." If the players visit Iados in the Temple of the Slorg, he may explain to them two topics: If any of the players are from the northern areas where Mantellian Marrow affects them, he will lead the conversation toward explaining the plant in the back of the basement arboreum. Mantellian Marrow is a parasitic plant introduced into the ecosystem a millennium ago during a civil war between beholders. Its origin was as a chemical weapon meant to drive enemy soldiers mad. It had an unexpected effect on the environment, resulting in this plant. It spread throughout the land, destroying the magnificent tree cities of the elves, who mostly escaped to the north. He explains with great passion that he has experimented with the plant, and found that negative emotion helps the plant grow. He demonstrates this by yelling at it. He then emphasizes the point that if it continues to spread, it could destroy the world. And that's why he keeps it in the glass case. If the conversation turns toward the Slorg, he explains that while much of the city believes in the Slorg and look forward to fighting it once it returns, that it is not a god as they believe. Simply a powerful creature summonable by relatively conventional means. He continues by explaining that he worships a true god, Cthulhu. He believe Cthulhu to be a benevolent god who will come back to heal all. If Iados has not talked about Vyk yet, he may explain the story of how the two met, and how he is Cthulhu's son.